


A Gift

by becausenobreeches (crucibulis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crucibulis/pseuds/becausenobreeches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr request for Dorian/Adaar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mstigergun (seismickitten)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mstigergun+%28seismickitten%29).



It was stupid.

Adaar realized how stupid it was the moment Dorian laid eyes on the basket, and he shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling small under the human’s gaze.

“What’s this? Taking up a collection?” Dorian inquired, closing his book and sitting up further in his big red chair. “Isn’t my blood and sweat enough of an offering to the cause? I do hate to sweat. Or bleed for that matter,” he joked with a hand on his heart.

“No, nothing like that. I…” Adaar had to take a moment to remember what to say, completely derailed by Dorian’s verbosity. “I got you these,” he confessed, staring down at the basket in shyness.

The mage rose from his chair and sauntered over, giving the contents of the basket a quizzical look. “You got me grapes,” he stated, looking a little bewildered or maybe concerned.

“Yeah,” Adaar replied, but that wasn’t enough of a response apparently, because Dorian just blinked at him, waiting for more. “You talk about them a lot, so… I thought you might like some.”

“Well, that’s really sweet of you,” Dorian said, eyes flitting between Adaar’s eyes and the grapes. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You talk about cautionary tales a lot, too,” Adaar shrugged. “But I wasn’t sure how to work that into a gift.”

That earned a bright laugh from Dorian at last. “By ensuring we don’t turn into one, I suppose,” he suggested. All the usual bravado was gone from Dorian’s voice; all that remained was a cautious sort of sincerity as he approached Adaar and the basket. “But no, this is _infinitely_ better.”

Adaar smiled at him hopefully. “So… you really like them?”

“Well, that depends…” Dorian said, raising his eyebrow in a way that told Adaar he was being teased. “Shall I not try one first, or are they only meant to be looked at?”

Rolling his eyes at himself, Adaar snorted and held the basket a little lower, for Dorian to reach. “Oh, no, go ahead,” he chuckled.

Dorian had the most pleased twinkle in his eye as he did just that. With long, golden-ringed fingers he reached in and plucked out a juicy red grape, bringing it slowly up to his mouth. He made a show of reverently placing it between his lips, closing his eyes and sucking on his fingers as if it were the most amazing thing he’d ever tasted. _“Mmmm,”_ Dorian hummed, sensuous and dark, and then looked back at Adaar. Casual, like he hadn’t just done something wicked. “Have you had one?”

“Uh…” Adaar was too busy feeling his face burn to register the question at first. “N-no, I was saving them for you,” he managed.

“Well we should share them!” Dorian proclaimed brightly, taking the basket into his hands. Adaar tried to protest, but he didn’t get a single word in. “No, I insist! I couldn’t possibly eat them all anyway. Come! Sit!”

Adaar complied, following over to the red chair by the window, where he was directed to sit on the floor between Dorian’s legs. “Here, tilt back,” Dorian commanded, one palm offering to hold the weight of his head, and another holding a cluster of grapes over Adaar’s mouth. He pulled one off with his teeth, looking back and returning Dorian’s playful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> http://becausenobreeches.tumblr.com/


End file.
